How to Get Your First Kiss in 24 hours
by GabumonGurl
Summary: This is what Mimi has to do to get her first kiss. This is a Mimato fanfic. If you don't know already...I write Mimato fanfiction. ok...r/r please!!


  
How To Get Your First Kiss in 24 Hours in Mimi's POV  
  
  
  
You know, it's really Sora's fault. I am completely innocent. Have I lost you? Well, I'll start from the beginning.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sora and some of my other friends were over my house, and we were playing a game of Truth Or Dare. It was Sora's turn to pick someone.  
  
"Mimi, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare!"  
  
"I dare you to........... get your first kiss from who you like by this time tomorrow!"  
  
I froze. Sora didn't know I liked Matt, did she? Uh-oh. And I had to go through with this, or my cool reputation would be destroyed.  
  
"How will you know?" I asked smugly.  
  
"Because when I ask him, he'll blush and look at the ground."  
  
She did know!  
  
"Sora, why're you playing the matchmaker?"  
  
"I think you'd make a cute couple. Besides, you really like him, don't you?"  
  
Dammit, Sora knows me too well.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
So, I got up early the next morning (well, it was actually 9:30, but hey, for me, that's early!) to begin preparation. Girls, looking good is *key* if you want to make an impression on someone. First, the clothes. A light blue T-shirt, a pink skirt, and some sandals. I did my hair the usual way.  
  
Wait! My crest didn't match with my shirt! I dug frantically in my closet for something to match. The only thing I came up with was a white tanktop. I didn't want to make *that* big of an impression! Oh, well. The things I do for fashion.  
  
Next, I called up Matt. That was kinda an important thing to do. Imagine forgetting him! Not even *I* am that absent-minded.  
  
"Hello?" I'd recognize that voice anywhere, even if it sounded a bit sleepy.  
  
"Hi, Matt! Listen, I was wondering if (I took a deep breath) youwouldtakemetothecarnival'causeIreallywannaplease!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"WAKE UP! YOU'RE TAKING ME TO THE CARNIVAL! GET DRESSED!"  
  
Growling, I slammed down the phone. Who would fall asleep when *I* was talking to them? Good grief, he must have been really tired! I am, after all, the most interesting, prettiest thing on this planet! Modest too! And so graceful, so.........  
  
Sitting on a potted plant.  
  
"GYAAAAH!" I yelped, leaping up. Fortunately, my skirt was fine.  
  
The plant wasn't so lucky.  
  
I stuck the plant on the balcony and ran downstairs.  
  
"Honey, I made pickles and pancakes again!" my mom called.  
  
"Uh, gotta go, Mama! Talk to ya later!"  
  
A bike ride later, and I was at Matt's. Fortunately, his dad was gone, which meant we would be alone. Am I good or what?  
  
"Hey!" I called, bursting in.  
  
A shirtless Matt was heading towards the dryer. In mid-stride, he paused, and blinked at me. There, in all his azure- eyed, shirtless, blonde-haired, shirtless, bishounen glory.  
  
And have I mentioned he was shirtless?  
  
"Hi," I squeaked, at last recovering. I felt like falling to my knees and thanking God, but Matt might not appreciate that.  
  
Matt finally unfroze, and grabbed his shirt, put it on, and ran a comb through his hair in under ten seconds. Mere mortals cannot do this, but my Matt is a bishounen, and he can damn well do anything he pleases.  
  
"Hello, Mimi," he said, turning a very interesting shade of scarlet.  
  
"You're taking me to the carnival! Thanks so much!" I cried, flinging my arms around him. Too bad he wasn't shirtless anymore.  
  
Matt became a lovely vermilion and detached himself from my death grip.  
  
"Well, let's go!"  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
I happily dragged a reluctant Matt over to the teacup ride.  
  
"Do we have to?" he groaned.  
  
I know Matt very well. Much as he tries to hide it, he is a sucker for a damsel in distress. Thank God for chivalry! I let my eyes become big and watery, and adapted the tried-and-true "What's this? I have been busy thinking of unicorns, cotton candy, and other things that have nothing to do with manipulating you" look.  
  
"Let's go," he sighed.  
  
I happily climbed into a teacup (pink, of course!) and the ride started!  
  
"Wheeeee!" I yelled happily.  
  
Matt looked at my genki little face and......... smiled? I resisted the temptation to hug him. Bishounen-riffic!  
  
Ten minutes later, we got off the ride, laughing. Well, I was doing most of the laughing. Matt just looked dizzy.  
  
"Let's go on the roller coaster!" he exclaimed, pointing to a contraption from Hell. It was big, scary, and went uspide- down!  
  
"NO WAY!" I shrieked.  
  
"Aw, Mimi.........."  
  
I swear, it is beyond even my powers to refuse pleading azure eyes. Yes, they are azure, and not plain ol' blue! And besides, scary rides lead to me screaming, which leads to me grabbing onto Matt........  
  
So how scary could a roller coaster be, anway?  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Mimi, I am *so* sorry."  
  
I whimpered, trying to convince my stomach that we were on good ol' Earth again.  
  
"And I promise I'll make it up to you......... if you stop strangling me."  
  
I stubbornly clung on, refusing to release Matt. He has the awesome ability to make me feel secure, no matter how many times a roller coaster has spun me around.  
  
"Hiya, Matt!"  
  
Aaaaaaaaa! It was TK! Talk about bad timing! Oh God, there was Matt's mom! I released Matt, hoping she hadn't seen.  
  
"Hi, TK!" said Matt.  
  
"Hello, Matt," said Mrs. Ishida.  
  
"Oh......... hello," he said coolly.  
  
Great time to remember your family history, Matt! I need you happy for my plan to work! Grrrrrr!  
  
"TK, I'll buy you three bags of candy, you pick, if you get lost," I whispered hurriedly.  
  
TK frowned, trying to decide between his 'nii-chan and three bags of candy. Fortunately, he was hungry.  
  
"I wanna go on the merry-go-round, Mommy!"  
  
"All right, TK."  
  
"Matt, you wanna make it up to me, right?" I asked sweetly.  
  
"Uh..... yeah."  
  
"Then let's go on the Tunnel of Love!" I squealed.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Why not?" I whined.  
  
"Uh, because, uh, because, uh-"  
  
"You don't like me, do you? WHAAAAAAA!"  
  
"Mimi, stop!"  
  
"WHAAAAAAA!"  
  
"It's not like I don't like you, but-"  
  
"WHAAAAAA!"  
  
"All right, we'll go on the stupid ride!"  
  
"WHAA- Er, cool!"  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
I smiled, getting happily into the swan-shaped boat.  
  
The ticket collector grinned at Matt. "What are you doing, dude?"  
  
"Contemplating suicide."  
  
"WHAT?!" I shrieked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Matt sat as far apart from me as possible, which wasn't very small. These boats were meant to be romantic, and what's romantic about a cold, hard seat? Nothing! Zippo! Nada! Zilch!  
  
"Matt, lookit!"  
  
The lights had dimmed, and now only a dim pink glow lit the walls. Various romantic scenes were acted out by mechanical dolls, and cheesy romantic music was playing.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you sitting so far away from me?"  
  
"Because, uh-"  
  
"The next 'because, uh-' I hear will be followed by a good sock in the nose!"  
  
"Well, I don't really like you *that* way."  
  
I silently chanted my mantra of control and asked, "Well, aren't I pretty?"  
  
"Y-Yes......."  
  
"Aren't I fun?"  
  
"Yeah......."  
  
"Aren't I smart?"  
  
He paused. No doubt he was searching for the proper words to describe my brilliance. "Yes........"  
  
"Well then, you like me! In *that* way!"  
  
He blinked at me a couple of times, confused. Suppressing an exasperated sigh, I leaned closer. Closer, closer.......  
  
"AAAAAAAA! THE BOAT IS TIPPING!"  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEK!"  
  
Watch as our hero and heroine fall, accompanied by screams, into the cold water!  
  
Watch as our hero knocks over one of the genuine candles!  
  
Witness the magical flying candle, miraculously landing three feet away onto the............  
  
The highly flammable swan boat!  
  
Matt, what a cheery little blaze! Get the popcorn!  
  
"OH MY GOD!"  
  
We treaded water while frantically splashing water onto the boat. However, I, being an optimist, looked on the plus side. Whoever heard the screams would be able to find us. After all, the boat *was* a pretty good source of light.  
  
Finally, we managed to put out the fire. I climbed, gasping and dripping wet, onto a scene straight from Romeo And Juliet, before Hamlet killed Romeo on a midsummer night. I really know Shakespeare, if you haven't noticed.  
  
"Oh, this is terrible!" I wailed.  
  
"C'mon Mimi, I'll walk you home."  
  
Sniffling miserably, I walked home with Matt. My parents were gone, so I had some hope of a good-bye kiss.  
  
"I did have a good time, at least up until we fell overboard," said Matt awkwardly.  
  
"Me too," I said sincerely, beaming. I leaned over a bit.  
  
Unfortunately, Matt chose that exact time to move back a step. Teetering on my dubious balance, I landed heavily on one foot. It sent vibrations up onto............ the balcony.  
  
The plant I had sat on decided to exact its revenge.  
  
Clunk!  
  
"Ow......." I moaned, before passing out.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
I woke up on my couch, something cool and wet on my forehead.  
  
"Matt!" I cried, smiling.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Suddenly, the whole incident flooded back to me.  
  
"No, I'm not okay!" I sobbed. "I got on a roller coaster, got drenched, almost turned into Mimi flambe, got hit by a freakin' HOUSE PLANT, and on top of all that, I have five minutes to get my first kiss, or Sora will never let me hear the end of it! I WAS SO CLOSE TO KISSING YOU, AND NOTHING WORKED!" I collapsed, sobbing.  
  
"So *that's* what this was all about," said Matt gently. "Well, if you still wanna kiss me........."  
  
Did I!  
  
"Three guesses, Matt."  
  
He leaned over. WOW! Where'd he learn how to kiss?  
  
And now, if you will excuse us............. ^_~  



End file.
